


idiots in love

by Spidermansalterego



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidermansalterego/pseuds/Spidermansalterego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither will ever admit it, but Jackie and Hyde have a few things in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	idiots in love

**Author's Note:**

> there wasn't any hyde/kelso fics, which felt wrong, so i wrote this :)

She wriggles beneath him, and he wraps his hands around her hips to still her before slipping his head between her legs.

"i might be using you to get over Michael."  She says, suddenly. 

He continues with what he's already doing, ignoring her words. He grins when she arches her back, hisses his name through her teeth and lets out a little gasp. She might not be in love with him, but at least he can make her come.

"That's okay." He says, his head popping up from between her thighs so that she can properly see his face. He doesn't want her to think he's like, in love with her, or something because of her misunderstanding him. He makes sure that she can see it in his face, in his eyes, that her using him to get over Kelso is fine with him.

"I'm definitely using you because I'm bored." He says, deadpan. She studies his face for a moment and then shrugs, seemingly content with his answer. He tries his best to keep his face neutral. He imagines telling her the truth, how quick she would scurry away from him if he'd said _"that's okay, I might be using you for the same reason"_

"Kelso's an idiot." He says when the silence gets too much. That's the problem with this sort of thing, once they're done getting off there's not much else to do.

"I'm an idiot." She says, with a sigh "for falling in love with an idiot."

"yeah, well, it's not really your fault." He picks his shirt off of the floor while he speaks, turns it in his hands absent mindedly. "That's the Kelso effect,  if you're not careful, he'll make you as stupid as he is."

He doesn't expect her to, but she laughs.


End file.
